Jumping to Conclusions
by coincidence casualty
Summary: What happens behind closed doors during Christmas at the Weasleys? Fluff warning! DG


Title: Jumping to Conclusions

Author: Coincidence Casualty

Rating: At most, PG for a lil potty mouth from Ron

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Spoilers: None (I hope)

Author's Note: Just fluff, fluff and more fluff. And perhaps a lil humour, nothing serious at all. Hope you'll like it. Oh, and please review ;)

Christmas was usually a joyous occasion for the Weasleys. This year was no different… for all but one.

"The sneaky ferret! How dare he just waltz in here and take my sister away. Why that no good Death Eater!"

"Ron!" Ron Weasley's tirade was cut short by the sharp voice of Molly Weasley. "Draco is our guest and does not deserve to be treated as so. You of all people should know that Draco was no death eater. After all, you did fight the war with him!"

Ron scowled fiercely and muttered darkly to himself while his two best friends tried to cover their amusement at the situation.

Draco had been vital to them in their fight against the Dark Lord. His knowledge on the dark arts and the ways of dark wizards that had been instilled in him since birth had given the Order of the Phoenix an upper hand over the Death Eaters.

Draco had almost been killed when Lucius had failed to bring the youngest Weasley to Voldemort. Orders had been given to kill the Malfoy line. Starting with Draco. It was with the good faith of Dumbledore that he had been able to escape. From then, Draco pledged himself to Dumbledore and fought alongside Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys. It wasn't easy for him. Especially with the distrust and hate aimed at him. He was tempted to turn away countless times, but Malfoys were many things but ungrateful. The constant reminder that he would be dead if Dumbledore didn't protect him helped to make him stay. That, along with a fiery red head that managed to weasel her way into his heart.

Ginny Weasley had been a healer at the camp Draco was stationed at during the war. Her wit and fiery temper had drawn Draco to her, after he looked past the family name of course. Their relationship blossomed but remained secret during the war for fear of the Dark side using it against them. When the war was over and many learnt of them, Draco was welcomed into the Weasley family with open arms… almost.

Ron knew that Draco was not a Death Eater. Hell, Draco had saved his life! For that, he should have been grateful. And he was. He would have shown it too, if Draco had not been so smug about it. Which led to the current reluctance he had on accepting Draco and letting him into the family.

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione's voice called out to his back as he started up the stairs.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"You're a terrible liar Ron, your ears are turning red. You're going to check on your sister and Draco aren't you?" Harry asked as both Hermione and he stood from the couch and followed Ron up the stairs.

"Darn right I am! They've been up there for far too long and I'm not going to trust that slimy Slytherin with my sister."

"But Ron, they've only been up there for 5 minutes!"

"Just enough time for a quick shag isn't it?" Ron bit back.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermoine admonished indignantly. "I think all of us here agree that Ginny knows better than that!"

"Quiet Herm! Listen to that!"

The threesome pressed their ears against the door to Ginny's room and strained to hear what was going on inside.

"Mmmm… Draco… that feels SO GOOD!" Ginny moaned.

"You like that don't you? Then I think you'll like this better."

"Oh yeees! Lower Draco… a little higher… ah, ah… there! Ohh…"

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and saw that he was turning an ugly shade of puce. They quickly returned their attention to the pair inside the room however, eager to find out what was going on. They heard the sound of something wet being slapped against skin.

"Do that thing with your hand again…"

"What? This?"

All the answer that Draco got was a whimper from Ginny.

"Harder! Harder!" came Ginny's whispered prompts that were answered with grunts from Draco.

Now, Harry and Hermione were also turning quite red.

"Why that bastard! How dare he… HOW DARE HE!"

"Ron! Not so loud, they might hear us!" Harry hissed, embarrassed of being caught eavesdropping on what sounded like a very intimate moment.

Ron on the other hand, was far from embarrassed as he whipped out his wand and before the other two could stop him, he shouted "ALOHOMORA" and the door opened with such a force that caused a loud bang to resonate throughout the house.

Ron stomped into the room and before anyone could react, he shouted, "WHAT ARE THE BOTH OF YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

When his vision was cleared of the red spots he saw in his moment of fury, he saw Ginny lying on the bed and Draco straddling her lower back. Both were fully clothed.

"Weasley, I'm just giving her a massage. What did you think we were doing?" Taunted Draco in his usual drawl accompanied with a smirk as he realised what they thought was happening. "Get your minds out of the gutter."

The trio just stood there awkwardly, their faces an unusual shade of red.


End file.
